Mental Injustice
by Megustamuffins
Summary: Rose Tyler is utterly confused to wake up somewhere other than the TARDIS. But it only grows as she discovers that maybe, there never was a doctor, maybe it was only a figment of her imagination, taking memories and images from her surroundings as a mean of escape. The only problem, the more she begins to believe it the worse the situation becomes.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a scream, gasping in the air like a man woman as her fists clenched the white sheets covering her body.

She paused, and looked around. Where was she?

The room was lit with a florescent and rather bright light, one bulb suspended high on the ceiling. The floors were gray and a solid tile, the walls white and spotless. There was one door in the center of one of the walls, the cot faced its metal frame. A tinted window was the center and a metal handle occupied one side.

The bed itself was a cot, a white knit blanket crumpled at the foot of it and the sheet a scratchy fabric. She was dressed in white as well, a sort of upgraded hospital gown with pants instead of a skirt. On her chest was a black label, and on that it read BW1006.

Last she remembered she had been with the doctor, her brain was fuzzy but she could remember something about disappearing children. It felt almost like she had been asleep for a while, as if she was stuck in a dream. But first thing was first, where was she?

She got to her feet and winced at the cold feeling which danced up her body. Her feet were bare, and her pink toes looked up at her, stark against the dull colors of the room. She made a beline for the door, not surprised to find it locked with no keyhole or deadbolt.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" She called out loudly, her voice hoarse and cracked. "I demand to be let out!" The only answer was a slight echo bouncing around her practical prison. "This is illegal!" She continued, pounding her fists against the steel. "Anyone! Is anyone there?"

No reply met her, and she sunk to her knees, her back against the door. "I need to find the doctor." She told herself and shivered. "Where is the doctor?" The creaking of the door startled her musings and suddenly there was air behind her back and she tilted only to land against a pair of cold legs. She looked up to see a woman in a white nurse uniform, holding a metal tray full of food. She rocked onto her feet and pointed an accusing finger.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked and stepped back as the woman rolled the cart into the room. "I'm not joking around here! Who are you and why am I here?"

"Rose Tyler?" The emotionless but obviously human voice asked, the woman making direct eye contact her own blue irises, no malicious intent to be seen except slight pity. Her voice was American, the accent specific and recognizable.

"Yes, that's me." She droned off as the woman let go of the cart and turned to leave.

"That is your breakfast," She said crisply and started to close the door. "The doctor will be in to see you soon."

"The doctor!" Rose darted for the door but was too slow. "What about the doctor?" She called and glared mistrustingly at the food. "Where is he?"

But there was no reply.

That was when she saw it. In bold letters, the logo on the side of the small metal cart.

_Bad Wolf Mental Institute, IL, USA_

* * *

**I apologize for how short it is!**

**So this will be a AU fanfiction with a different sort of plot... but don't fear the romance will be soon to come.**

**Consider this the prologue, a sneak peak of a chapter you will.**

**There will be much more to read in Chapter two, and as always thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The man that walked through the steel door was familiar to Rose. It was him.

It was the doctor. But he didn't make eye contact with her. He didn't even look up from the notpad he was reading.

"Rose Tyler?" he asked in his smooth voice, yet it wasn't him. This voice was too controlled, too simple. The doctor she knew was full of life and excitement and pain and joy. Every little human emotion that made him so inhumane, so alien (other than the two hearts he possessed).

"Doctor?" She hesitantly asked and he looked up at her, the warm brown eyes striking a deep chord within her chest. But these eyes were different. They were much more, much more normal. Gone was the wisdom and childlike experience that she associated with HER doctor. This man was NOT the doctor, rather he was a stranger in a familiar body.

"I am a doctor, yes," he said humorously and she stared at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you, and what have you done with the doctor?" She asked, back a few step away from the man in the white lab coat.

"Oh, Rose…" The stranger said sadly and took a hesitant step towards her. "It's happened again has it?"

She shook and backing into the wall. "I don't gather what you mean. I asked you a question. Who are you and what have you done with the doctor?" The man seemed confused as he stayed where he was, but she could sense that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Rose I thought we had cured you of this. Don't tell me you've reverted back again?" he took a glance at the clipboard which was held firmly in his large and calloused hands. "See, right here. It says you've been improving. Did you forget to take your medicine or something?" He looked up at her but Rose stayed silent, waiing for him to answer her question.

They just looked at each other for a few minutes, her gaze cold and calculating and his pitying.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She finally spit out and glared right into his eyes.

He nervously scratched the back of his head with one gloved hand and sighed. "My name is Doctor John Smith. I'm one of the psychiatrics here. Here is Bad Wolf Mental Institute, located in Illinois. You've been here for about a year after the incident occurred…" He droned off and Rose huffed and crossed her arms.

"What the hell do you mean? For the last year I was traveling with the doctor, not here in some white washed fancy prison. And what do you mean incident?"

"Look, Rose. The doctor is just a figment of your imagination. It's what we've been treating you for. You were just a 19 year old girl, working a simple job and still living with her family. You created this alternate world for yourself, where you traveled with this man you called the doctor, who you have made it clear looks like myself. We believe that this was just because I was the first person to treat you here, and you needed a face for the previously gray area to your fantasy world. You created this world for yourself because reality wasn't going the way you wanted. You were a simple and normal girl who just wanted to be a hero, to be wanted and needed and to be not so normal."

He paused and looked at his hands.

"Now you could have been treated anywhere, but a year ago is when you commited a crime-"

"-What are you trying to say?" Rose butt in and sniffed at the ruffled man. "What did I supposedly do then?"

"You attacked a civilian under the pretense of "saving the universe." When you were brought in for questioning you told the officers that the person was a "Dalek" and you were possessed by the heart of a spaceship." He broke eye contact with her. "I'm sorry-"

"- No you're wrong!" Rose gasped and put a hand on the white wall to steady herself. "My name is Rose Tyler and I've been traveling with the Doctor! I didn't create a world or hurt anyone like you are saying, nothing of the sort! You're bloody mad!" She spat and made a beeline for the door, only to be blocked by "Dr. Smith".

"Rose, look at me!" he commanded and forced her chin upwards. "What I'm saying is true! We have medical files; you've been here for the last year! You can ask anyone. And you were doing better…" He looked at her curiously. "What happened to cause this?"

"I don't believe you." Rose stated and turned around to sit on the cot. "You're lying. Whatever you have done to the doctor I will find him and get out of here." A small but of doubt lingered at the back of her mind though, and she tried to will it away. She was no criminal or nutcase. She was a time traveler and she would find some way to save the doctor.

Dr. Smith left the room, the door locking behind him. Her shoulders drooped and she stared at her white palms, feeling utterly exhausted. Why was she here? Really? What had gone wrong and was that really the doctor or just an alien mimicking him?

Dr. Smith's footsteps rang through the tile corridor as he made his way through the hall, passing nurses in their lap coats and blue shoes. The place was quiet other than the small murmurs of soft conversation and the squeaking of the carts which carried medicines and food from room to room.

He thought back on Rose Tyler. Once again she had seemed so feral and wild, her eyes restless and blazing. She was ill. She was honestly in need of help.

He could have sworn she was getting better, heck just yesterday she had had a normal conversation with him about the weather! Gone were the visions and stories, and once again she was just a normal London girl who missed her mum and boyfriend, a chap named Mickey who she described as a wonderful friend.

She had come back to her wits, and she had almost been at the stage to be released. She had been a success and then that, she reverted back to her old ways. He shook his head softly and sighed. It wasn't good.

Had the medicine been switched or maybe something else had triggered it. It wasn't like she had any visitors or other contact with the outside world. Nothing substantial could have changed in a day. It was a mystery, and he felt bad for Rose. He had rather liked her, once she was back to normal.

She was kind and brave, courageous and had a bold and stubborn streak which wasn't at all a bad thing. She was wonderful company and such a pretty girl, he had to admit.

But now look at her. Had he done something wrong?

Rose Tyler wasn't crazy per say, but there was definitely something wrong with her.

* * *

Yeaahh so there is chapter two :D

Thanks to those who like this ahaha

I'm usually not this quick but this needed updating yeah :D


End file.
